This invention relates generally to archery bows and more specifically to compound archery bows.
Compound bows are known in the art. Compound bows typically have rotating members that define string and cable tracks. As a rotating member rotates about its axis, the string and cable tracks have shapes that amount to cams with respect to the rotation axis. For example, a radius arm between the rotation axis and a string or cable track will change as the track is traversed. The caroming action provided on cables and on the bowstring impacts the way a bow feels when it is shot.
There remains a need for novel bow designs that provide greater efficiencies than prior bows. There remains a need for novel bow designs that mitigate the effects of timing errors between rotating members. There remains a need for novel bow designs that provide a smoother shooting experience than prior bows.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.